Double Agent
Double Agent was a middleweight robot built by Team Diginati for the final three seasons of BattleBots. For each season, the design of Double Agent was completely changed, so the robot looked different every season. For the third season, Double Agent was a parallelogram shape with six titanium spikes- three on each side- to keep from stranding. After reaching the round of 16 as a rookie, Double Agent was revised for Season 4.0 to have two hinged wedges, so the robot would have two wedges either way up. This revision lost its first battle and so the robot was revised once more for Season 5.0, now a long, flat wedge shape with a rear hinged wedge. This final revision also lost in the first round. The final revision of Double Agent competed for a while as Super Skunk '''(same design as the final version until Team Diginati retired from combat robotics.) Double Agent was to be converted into a heavyweight robot named '''Wiretap for Season 5.0, but the team lacked the necessary resources to complete it in time. Robot History Season 3.0 Double Agent's first ever match in BattleBots was against Armadillo. After being rammed into the wall, Armadillo stalled one of its drive motors and eventually caught fire before it was counted out. Double Agent won by KO in 56 seconds and advanced to the next preliminary round, where it faced Scheduled for Destruction. This was a close fight, with Double Agent getting underneath Scheduled for Destruction, but it struck back with its pneumatic pipe. Both robots lasted the three minutes and Double Agent won on a close 24-21 judge's decision. This win put Double Agent to the final preliminary round, where it faced Cerberus. Double Agent slammed Cerberus around, eventually knocking out the power switch. As a result, Double Agent won by KO at 1:50 and advanced to the TV rounds, where it faced Turbo. At the start of the match, both bots charged and met in the middle of the arena. Double Agent's armor got ripped by Turbo's knockers, some chunks of the armor went flying but the bots stayed relatively close. This was a disadvantage to Turbo because the shell was not spinning fast. Turbo managed to get in a few more hits on Double Agent, but during some maneuvering near the killsaws, Turbo drove over one and the shell was ripped off of Turbo and launched 5 ft into the air. The internals of Turbo flew only about 2 ft. Luckily, the impact didn't rattle the internal components of Turbo, so the shell-less robot was still able to drive. The crowd was in awe when they saw the shell-less Turbo continue to show aggression and bumps Double Agent. Double Agent got on top of the killsaws and was sent flying horizontally at that point. Double Agent came back and managed to push Turbo under the pulverizer. The pulverizer destroyed several exposed components with a barrage of hits. Turbo was being counted out and Double Agent won by an obvious KO. This win put Double Agent to the round of 16, where it faced SABotage. At the beginning, SABotage gets underneath Double Agent's side and flips it onto its back. Double Agent stumbles around the arena and SABotage missed getting its arm underneath for most of the match. SABotage got underneath the front of Double Agent and almost flipped it but was only tipped. With about one minute and ten seconds left, SABotage finally flips Double Agent back to its original position. Double Agent quickly drives over the killsaws, sending pieces of armor flying and sending Double Agent flying into SABotage. SABotage gets underneath Double Agent's side and flips it again before the time ran out. SABotage won on a 34-11 judge's decision and Double Agent was eliminated from the tournament. Double Agent wasn't finished, however, as it participated the middleweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. It partly hits Deadblow and avoided Complete Control who attempted to grab it, then goes back at Deadblow with Bad Attitude. It then bumped into SABotage. Then it goes for Zion, then SABotage pushes Double Agent against the base of the screws. After this it drives into Blade Runner who forces it into Deadblow. Then it tackles Hazard until Zion interferes, in which Double Agent chases off. At one point Alabama Slammer backed itself into the wedge of Double Agent who pushed it against the spikestrip. Little Drummer Boy then started pushing Double Agent toward the corner of the BattleBox. It also got thwacked by Blade Runner. Then it went for Hazard again but then switched to Zion. It then went at Complete Control, and finally SABotage. It was one of few robots that were still moving in the end, but lost overall to T-Minus. Season 4.0 Due to previously competing in Season 3.0, Double Agent was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 4.0, where it eventually fought Huggy Bear. Huggy Bear went straight at Double Agent, but Double Agent escapes and gets caught on the killsaws. Huggy Bear gets around Double Agent and Double Agent tries to get away. Huggy Bear pushes Double Agent to another set of killsaws and sparks were flying everywhere. This caused damage to one of Double Agent's side spikes and Double Agent gets caught on the killsaws again. Double Agent escapes and Huggy Bear clamps Double Agent again. Huggy Bear takes Double Agent to the pulverizer and Double Agent took direct blows from the pulverizer. Both robots were moving around the arena and Huggy Bear gets it's side caught on the killsaws. Huggy Bear clamps Double Agent again and takes it to the pulverizer again, but Double Agent escapes. Double Agent gets caught on the killsaws again and with twenty seconds left, Huggy Bear clamps Double Agent again. The killsaws briefly popped up under Huggy Bear and Huggy Bear gets Double Agent under the pulverizer for one hit before the time ran out. Huggy Bear won on a 39-6 judge's decision and Double Agent was eliminated from the tournament again. As of 2015, it is unknown if Double Agent participated the middleweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. Season 5.0 Due to previously competing in Season 4.0, Double Agent was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 5.0, where it eventually faced T-Minus in the round of 16. In the beginning, both robots were moving around each other and T-Minus flipped Double Agent from the front. Double Agent landed on T-Minus' flipping arm and got flipped again. Double Agent started spinning and T-Minus tried to flip Double Agent, but it only a small lift and drove over Double Agent's wedge. Double Agent went straight at the front of T-Minus and T-Minus flipped it onto its back, landing on the killsaws. T-Minus got its flipping arm on the side of Double Agent and tried to flip it again, but Double Agent escaped and T-Minus missed. Double Agent started spinning again and T-Minus missed another flip on Double Agent. Double Agent ran away from T-Minus and drove itself onto the killsaws. The killsaws were lifting the front of Double Agent and it was flipped again by T-Minus. Double Agent was back onto its feet and it got flipped by T-Minus again. Double Agent went straight at T-Minus again and got itself flipped by T-Minus once again. Double Agent was on its back again and landed on the killsaws. T-Minus pushed it off the killsaws and T-Minus was tossed from the killsaws. T-Minus got a small lift on the side of Double Agent and Double Agent went straight at T-Minus, but it got flipped again. Double Agent started spinning once again and T-Minus pushed Double Agent toward the spikestrip. T-Minus missed another flip on Double Agent and T-Minus drove over Double Agent. Double Agent got underneath the front of T-Minus and tried to push it toward the spikestrip, but T-Minus slipped away and Double Agent went straight at the spikestrip. After this, Double Agent drove itself under the pulverizer and reversed itself toward the screws. Double Agent moved to the center of the BattleBox and T-Minus drove over Double Agent again. T-Minus flipped the front of Double Agent two more times and the time ran out shortly after. T-Minus won on a 31-14 judge's decision and Double Agent was eliminated from the tournament once again. Double Agent couldn't compete in the middleweight royal rumble because the rest of the rumbles were canceled due to an accident with Nightmare during the heavyweight consolation rumble. Wins/Losses * Wins: 4 * Losses: 3 Mark Beiro Introductions "Your better off dead than spending three minutes with this violent robot. Be afraid, be very afraid of DOUBLE AGENT!" "There are two kinds of robots. The kind that fight and the kind that do housework. Do your own damn dishes because this robot's throwing down. It's DOUBLE AGENT!" "You only live twice unless you have a clever double wedge design and 6 razor sharp titanium spikes. For yours eyes only, its DOUBLE AGENT!" "This bot don't stop when you cry uncle, even when you cry for the uncle with the self-locking basement. Here is DOUBLE AGENT!" Category:Middleweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Weaponless Robots Category:Robots armed with Spikes Category:Invertible Robots Category:Royal Rumble Participants Category:Robots from Massachusetts Category:Robots that were Completely Rebuilt